


[Podfic] chokehold

by Orson_Bennett



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Breathplay, Choking, Class Differences, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, RACK not SSC, Rough Sex, Unprotected Sex, past Kylo Ren/Mitaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orson_Bennett/pseuds/Orson_Bennett
Summary: “I would do it to you,” the tech repeats, voice just a shade darker. “If that’s what you wanted.”Mitaka turns, and stares at him. There’s no way it’s this easy. “You would choke me.”“Yeah,” the technician says. And then he extends his bare hand, palm up. “I told you,” he rumbles. “I’ve got big hands.”
Relationships: Matt the Radar Technician/Dopheld Mitaka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] chokehold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ktula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktula/gifts).
  * Inspired by [chokehold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421275) by [ktula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktula/pseuds/ktula). 



[chokehold - full](https://soundcloud.com/user-651726783/chokehold/s-Yd1lPbxgyLF)


End file.
